The Coffee Shop
by Wonderfanman
Summary: This is a lot of AU's. Its a Coffee Shop,College, and a roommates au all in one. Anyway, story is a lot better than this summary and the title. I'll probably think of a cool title later, but for now, its this. Please rate and review, requests are appreciated. Parings are Mine x Tatsumi and Lubbock x Najenda.(On Hiatus, please read review)
1. Start of a New Life

**Hello people of the internet! My name is Wonderfanman, and this is going to be a beautiful story. I haven't seen any of this is the fandom, and that makes me a little sad. What makes me even sadder is that no one, literally NO one has made a Lubbock x General Najenda pairing. I mean, seriously guys? But we can get over that together! This is one of a couple recommendations from my best friends. As for the pairing perviously mentioned, I'm gonna give you people something very, very lemony. For now, sit back and enjoy the story! To the Guest who recommended Owari No Seraph, thank you. I'm loving the manga, and I'm gonna work on that request later. Also, some OOC will appear in the story. Just warning you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Akame Ga Kill, if I did, a lot of ships would have sailed**

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of a New Life

Tatsumi knocked on his dorm room nervously. He was holding a slip of paper in his left hand, and his suitcase in his right. He had a backpack over his shoulders, and his phone was in his pocket. His first term at Empire University was starting in a few days, and he wanted to make a couple of friends before the term started. He tapped his foot against the floor as he considered knocking again. He broke out of his thoughts as the door opened and a green haired boy stood in the doorway. The boy scanned him up and down for a couple of seconds.

"Are you my new roommate?" he asked. Tatsumi extended his hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Tatsumi, who are you?" he asked. The boy eyed his hand for a second before shaking it.

"I'm Lubbock." he said, grinning. He then started squeezing Tatsumi's hand.

"If you even think of getting close to Najenda, I'll slice your throat." he said in a strangely polite voice before releasingTatsumi's hand. "Now, do you want to see the dorm?" he said, as if he never had his episode. Tatsumi massaged his hand. _What just happened,_ he asked himself. He shook his head before pocketing the piece of paper in his hand and heading into the dorm. It was a small dorm, with only 5 rooms. 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, and a living room mixed with a kitchen. The living room had a flat screen plasma, and Lubbock's room had a lot of suggestive posters and a squinted his eyes at the laptop before opening them in surprise.

"Dude, that's an amazing laptop." he said. Lubbock looked at it before chuckling.

"Oh yeah. My dad's crazy rich. He gave me this a while back." Lubbock said. He gestured Tatsumi out of the room.

"Come on, let's get you settled in." he said. Tatsumi turned around and he walked away from the door. _I'm only here because of the village saving money for us 3. Sayo, leyasu, wherever you guys are, I hope you're alright,_ he thought. He let the thought go as he walked into his room. He started unpacking his bags. His room had a huge bed, a wooden desk, a nice rotating chair, and a lamp on the side. The desk had drawers, and the bed had a plush comforter. He sighed as he finished the unpacking and he walked out of the room. Lubbock was standing at the door, checking his phone. When he heard Tatsumi coming, he pocketed his phone and he looked up.

"Hey man. Wanna get a V.I.P tour of the campus by me?" he said jokingly. Tatsumi chuckled.

" Sure, lead the way." he said. Lubbock opened the door and walked out. Tatsumi took one last second looking around the room before leaving.

2 minutes later...

"Here the start of the tour, right outside of the building. I'll point stuff out as we pass it." Lubbock said. Tatsumi walked by his side.

"There's the library," Lubbock said, pointing to a huge building, "There's the community park," he said, pointing to a small path off the sidewalk. "There's the other set of dorms." He said, pointing to another building, identical to the dorm building they were staying in.

"Why are there 2 dorms?" Tatsumi asked. Lubbock's face darkened as a shadow was cast upon it.

"There was a huge debate between students on the current government of the state. Both sides had to share a dorm building, so there were many fights. There was so much fighting that the state had to build another set of dorms. The 2 dorms are still split to this day." he stated. Tatsumi looked at the building in awe.

"Wow,"he said. Lubbock's face lightened again.

"Hey, I could show you my shop!" He exclaimed. He quickly grabbed Tatsumi's arm and starting pulling him to a small shop on the side of the road.

"Wait, your shop?" Tatsumi asked, struggling to pull his arm away from Lubbock's grip.

"Yeah, I make money to pay for myself. My dad payed for my education, but I pay the rest." Lubbock said. He walked into the store and he released Tatsumi's arm.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed. The shop wasn't really special. It had a book section, displaying a variety of mangas. There were a couple of chairs, and a window overlooking the chairs. The other section was a coffee shop, with a couple of tables and chairs set up inside and out.

"What do you think?" Lubbock asked excitedly. Tatsumi looked around before giving his answer.

"This place is really nice." He said. Lubbock smiled widely.

"This place doesn't get a lot of customers. But I'm the only worker so far, and that's really stressful." He said, his smile wavering as he spoke. Tatsumi's face lit up as he had an idea.

"Dude, I'll work for you!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Lubbock looked at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course!" Tatsumi said, smiling.

"Thank you so much. You can start tomorrow. I gotta teach you some things." Lubbock said. He held his hand up for a high-five, and Tatsumi complied.

 _This is amazing. Sayo, leyasu, I hope you guys are having as much luck as I am,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, we better head back. I'll wake you up at 12 tomorrow so we can start training." Lubbock said. He turned to the door and he walked to it. Tatsumi followed him.

The two walked back to the dorm and they went to bed. Tatsumi stared at the ceiling. _This will be one hell of a year,_ he thought. He laid back and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that ends my first chapter of this fic. This is Wonderfanman, signing off.**


	2. Training day

**Hello people of the internet, this is Wonderfanman giving all you lovely fans something to read. I'm a little skeptical, as this is only my first real story on this site. I hope you guys and girls enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Training Day

"Tat...umi...ake...up!" Tatsumi heard drowsily. He quickly woke up when he realized Lubbock was shaking him. Lubbock stopped when Tatsumi opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Dude, you're starting training today!" Lubbock sad excitedly. He threw some clothes at Tatsumi and walked out the room. Tatsumi stared at the clothes for a moment before sighing. _I did ask for this,_ he thought to himself. He groaned as he got out of his bed. He went to the bathroom, freshened up, and then he changed into his clothes. By the time he got out of his room, Lubbock had prepared breakfast and was standing by the door. He gestured to a plate of food and a glass of milk.

"Eat quickly, I gotta get you trained before the customers come in."Lubbock said nervously. Tatsumi walked over to the plate and quickly wolfed down the food. He chugged down the milk and he walked to Lubbock.

"Lead the way," Tatsumi said, pointing to the door. Lubbock opened the door and fast-walked out, with Tatsumi following him close behind.

7 minutes later...

Lubbock opened the door and stepped inside. He directed Tatsumi to the coffee part of the store. He walked behind the counter and he started pointing out the ingredients and the machines.

"That one," he said, pointing to a machine that had a chute at the top and a clear container at the bottom, "That's the grinder. You put in the coffee beans, flip the switch on the side, and then collect the grinded beans." He said. He demonstrated by putting in a small bag of coffee beans, and grinding them. He moved on to the next machine.

"This one," he pointed to a simple looking machine with a removable lid and a clear coffee pot at the base,"is the coffee maker. This is where the coffee beans go after being grinded. You put them in the top and you press the button. Its not to hard." He said. He demonstrated it by adding the grinded coffee beans into the pot and pressing the button. After a couple of minutes, there was a decent amount of coffee in the pot.

"Moving on, now you need the ingredients." Lubbock said. He pointed behind the wooden counter at the lines of sweeteners and creamers. "This is people give us some money to make their coffee than just spending a lot on a coffee maker and making it themselves. We have to use mixers of course, but other than that, we've got it covered." Lubbock lectured. He pointed to the last machine at the end.

"This is the cream machine. We can make Expressoes with this bay. I'm not going to demonstrate it because it's like the other machines." He said. He finally pointed into the back room, behind the counter.

"That's where we make stuff like parfaits and other cafe pastries," he said, opening the door. He gestured Tatsumi into the room. It was a small kitchen area, with ingredients in wooden drawers next to the stove/oven combo. Tatsumi looked inside for a moment.

"Do you know how to make the stuff on the menu?" Lubbock asked, concerned.

Tatsumi chuckled. "My village chief taught me and my friends how to cook, along with a variety of other things. I can do it." He said confidently.

Lubbock smiled. "Alright, training is over. Now you can get a taste of serving. Its gonna be a long morning for you," he stated mischievously.

6 hours of work later...

Both of the guys were waving bye to the last customer. After she left, they collapsed in the chairs.

"Were...you...always this...busy?" Tatsumi asked, panting.

"We...must've...gotten extra...customers." Lubbock replied, panting as well. He groaned as he got up and he flipped the sign on the door from open to closed.

"Come on Tatsumi, we gotta head home." Lubbock said, bracing himself against the door.

Tatsumi took a deep breath, and he slowly rose from his chair. He walked out the door with Lubbock.

"Dude, how many of those people were new students?" Tatsumi asked as they walked.

"Almost all of them. I'm glad I hired you before that rush." Lubbock said.

"I never asked you, what's your school schedule?" Tatsumi asked.

Lubbock raised an eyebrow, but lowered it. He pulled out his phone and he started typing.

"I got Math 2, Science 2, English 3, World History 2, Baking 2, French 1, and Arts and Crafts 2." Lubbock said, staring at his phone. **(Don't blame me for being unrealistic. I didn't have any source info. I just decided to use 7 courses a day and just make them basic. Sue me.)**

Tatsumi pulled out his phone and checked. "Dude, I got your Math, English, History, Baking, and Arts and Crafts classes as well. I'm taking Japanese 1 and Science 3." He said.

"Wow, way to go. You have most of my classes. I'll teach you the ways of romance." Lubbock said excitedly.

"Ummm... thanks for the offer, but I have that covered." Tatsumi lied. Truth be told, if anything he heard from the customers was true, this guy was one of the school's biggest pervert.

Lubbock smiled. "What, letting the customers get to you? I'm not that bad. They over exaggerated the whole hot springs incident." He said.

"But it did happen?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

Lubbock waved his hand a little. "It did, but there weren't that many girls there. It was like, 5 or 6." He said, dismissing the idea.

"But they said it was only 4-5." Tatsumi stated, suddenly realizing that Lubbock was a bigger pervert then he was led to believe.

Lubbock rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhhh..yeah, let's just leave that alone." He said awkwardly.

Tatsumi looked over to him. "Agreed." He said.

The 2 walked in comfortable silence, until...

"So, Tatsumi, do you have a girlfriend?" Lubbock asked. Tatsumi whirled his head at him, stopping in his tracks.

"What?!" Tatsumi asked loudly.

"You said you had it covered. I just thought it was covered by your girlfriend's b-," Lubbock was stopped as Tatsumi put a finger over his mouth.

"Just, don't say anything else." Tatsumi said, exasperated.

"Fine." Lubbock said, a little annoyed. They reached the building and went to their dorm.

"You never answered my question, do you?" Lubbock asked.

Tatsumi sighed. He couldn't get Lubbock off his back. "I don't okay?" Tatsumi asked, pleadingly.

"Alright." Lubbock replied. He yawned loudly.

"Well, I'mma gonna hit the hay. Night Tatsumi." Lubbock said. Tatsumi nodded and walked to his room.

 _Damn, this day was tough. I hope we don't have to deal with that everyday._ Tatsumi thought to himself. He rolled over to his side. _Sayo, leyasu, I hope you guys are making new friends. If they're as weird as mine is, I'm gonna feel sorry for you. Well, night guys._ Tatsumi smiled at his last thought before embracing sleep.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks, the second chapter of this fic. Huge shoutout to my 2 best friends IRL. Without them, I couldn't have written this fic as well as I hope I'm writing it. Anyway guys, Rate and reviews are appreciated. This is Wonderfanman, signing off.**


End file.
